The present invention generally relates to bar stools. More particularly, the present invention relates to bar stools that are easy to assemble and convenient and cost effective to ship.
Typically, bar stools are sold in a disassembled state to provide a convenient method for saving space for shipping. Even when disassembled, however, many bar stools are still heavy and bulky, as they contain several large pieces that do not condense and package compactly. Therefore, even in the unassembled state many barstools are still difficult and expensive to ship and transport.
Typically, unassembled bar stools also contain a large number of parts and pieces making assembly extremely complicated and requiring the use of several confusing steps. A large number of parts frequently leads to the misplacement of one or more required elements of the assembly, making the assembly more difficult, if not impossible.
Thus, a need has long existed for a bar stool that is easy to assemble. Additionally, a need exists for a bar stool that lies flat and is thereby convenient and cost effective to transport and ship.